petitcomputerfandomcom-20200214-history
Petit Computer Wiki:Chat/Logs/22 September 2013
01:05 '-' 01:06 no-bodys-here 01:13 hi 01:13 i'm here 01:13 :3 01:13 I fixed mario's pallete glitch 01:13 Turns out I was loading the wrong sprite sheet :/ for one 01:14 hi 'w' 01:14 I'm setting a timer now 01:14 so that mario's idle animation only plays every so many cpu cycles 01:14 kk 01:16 let's see if this makes a difference :/ :/ :/ 01:16 I'm going to be doing alot of optimizing. 01:16 Like merging several pallete data for mario 01:16 into one pallete ptc file 01:16 instead of having ENTIRE pallete entries use up 01:16 for one character 01:16 with only the first entry for each (0) 01:17 o.o 01:17 stupid palettes 01:18 uhnhuh 01:24 wel... I fixed the issue with the idle animation now i have to make it so it plays the same direction as mario facing :/ ughhh 01:24 And I did fix his pallete issue when punching FINALLY 01:24 :D 01:25 derr we go =p =p 01:25 yayyy 01:26 so far this is the most stable version of Petit Smash 01:26 could i play it? 01:27 shure if you only want to play mario 01:27 o.0 01:28 kk 01:28 i dont maind 01:28 *mind 01:28 XP lemme just get something fixed there's a bug still 01:28 this isn't a release :/ 01:28 ok 01:28 i know 01:28 but since your asking for this version I'll give it to you 01:28 I'm not against sharing but I really would rather not show it off till complete 01:28 still 01:28 if your that finicky about playing it 01:29 I'll get some QR codes for you 01:29 no,its fine 01:29 you dont have to 01:29 na I may as well. 01:29 nah* 01:29 XP 01:29 you might like it 01:30 im just impateint,and ill probobly always be,until i find out how hard game programming is,and i need to stop,and understand that throught all the commands,and data people have to make,its really much harder than it seems. 01:30 I rmember testing that game named botris 01:30 b4 it was released 01:30 I test games for people 01:31 sometimes 01:31 I came up with the name Botris 01:31 it was Robot Factory 01:31 he said he liked the name,and named it that 01:31 then put robot factory uner it 01:31 Just yesterday, 01:31 lol 01:31 i was like 01:32 "Ok,lol,let me update from Pre release.XD" 01:32 I had the game for like 3 weeks 01:32 you'll be surprised to see the changes 01:32 in menus. 01:32 btw even if you select link. 01:32 I played it earleir 01:32 it wont work... 01:32 :/ 01:32 because a ssoon as you press start 01:32 but u only gave me the prg 01:32 ther's no wait 01:32 it skips character select right now 01:32 so it was kinda glitched 01:32 lol 01:32 ok 01:32 wait,ur giving it to me? 01:32 I have to literally save all the resources to sd to 01:32 =p 01:32 yeah 01:33 one minute though i have to make the qrs 01:33 Tahnks.^w^ 01:33 ok 01:33 it's alot of qrs to make and i have to export all teh files 01:33 *Thanks 01:33 Ok 01:33 imma go et ur hyrule song 01:37 ok making qrs now 01:37 this is going to be alot because 01:37 I'm including whatever I think I remember being needed 01:37 if it says your missing something tell me the file. 01:37 -gets to work making qr images- 01:38 ok 01:41 hey coinz 01:41 do u know what the code is to loop songs offhand? 01:41 Its like 01:42 @LOOP 01:42 BGMCHK = 128 01:42 VSYNC 1 01:42 GOTO @LOOP 01:43 found it 01:44 hyrule song is ready 01:46 g2g bbs 01:46 :D 01:46 going to maybe get food 01:46 oh,bye 01:51 bb in 30 minutes 01:54 hello 01:54 hello mr wikia bot 01:54 how goes the logging 01:43 found it 01:44 hyrule song is ready 01:46 g2g bbs 01:46 :D 01:46 going to maybe get food 01:46 oh,bye 01:51 bb in 30 minutes 01:54 hello 01:54 hello mr wikia bot 01:54 how goes the logging 02:36 my internet just came back where's sparky 02:36 oh ic 02:36 ... 02:36 hi sparky 02:37 'm back from gettin food 02:37 i kinda forgot to come in 30 minutes 02:37 it's fine :3 02:37 sry coinz 02:37 i was afk because no internet 02:37 hi 02:37 for a while. 02:37 kk 02:37 hii 02:37 I'm still making those qrs 02:37 ok 02:37 if its really that much, 02:37 you dont have to 02:37 na I'm gonna 02:37 i might post them 02:37 just cus 02:37 ok,'w' 02:38 I already started doing it no point in stopping 02:38 I'm playing crystal monsters,and got distracted 02:38 kk 02:44 hey random,are u here? 02:44 guess not.'n' 02:44 well,if u come back 02:44 i have a ? 02:54 hey sparky i'm done 02:55 i'm uploading the thing now 02:55 :/ it's not even complete but I'll (sort of) release it 02:55 by posting here 02:55 ok 02:55 hi twin 02:56 ok I need a better image hosting site 02:56 imgur gave error 02:56 u didnt have to twin 02:56 okay 02:57 what 02:57 http://imgur.com/Dl2xEkb 02:57 it's alot 02:57 let me kn ow if i'm missing anything 02:57 what is that 02:58 Petit smash V1.2 LITE incomplete but functional 02:58 OMG 02:58 o: 02:58 with some bug fixes 02:58 a few new sprites 02:58 yessssss 02:58 and :/ 02:58 new menus 02:58 been workin gon that for three days :/ on and off 02:58 i wasn't ready to release anything yet but for you guys i dont mind 02:58 sparky requested so 02:58 why so many '-' faces? 02:59 BECAUSE FACES 02:59 :/ 02:59 You said u wanted to release it to me 02:59 i dont mind if twin has it 02:59 jeez 02:59 lol 02:59 no imean 02:59 the '-' faces makes it seem ike you wanted nobody having it 02:59 but you said you wanted to 03:01 ok imma quit cm 03:01 cm? 03:01 and play it ^w^ 03:01 Crystal Monsters 03:01 O.o 03:01 ? 03:01 o.O 03:02 whats crystal monsters 03:02 (O.o)(o.O) 03:02 http://crystalmonstersgame.wikia.com/wiki/Crystal_Monsters_Wiki 03:03 oh 03:03 did you guys try scanning it yet XD 03:03 i am 03:03 right now 03:03 currently scanning 03:04 ill test it 03:04 and tell u if any bugs 03:04 only as mario though 03:05 why are there 2 HIMs 03:07 cool 03:07 because 03:07 I dont know which one is entirely needed lol 03:07 I didn't bother making sure they're all neccesarry 03:07 I picked the ones I know are most likely to cause issues if missing 03:09 oh 03:09 has anyone here ever played pokemon mystery dungeon? 03:09 imma play it 03:09 yes 03:09 i have infinity 03:09 i beat darkness 03:09 i beat sky 03:09 i beat red rescue 03:10 ive played whatever was the oppisite fo darkness 03:10 sparky o.0 03:10 good 03:10 you scanning 03:10 starting smash in 03:10 who here has done scanning 03:10 3 03:10 lol okie 03:10 2 03:10 1 03:10 :D 03:10 cannot locate fiel 03:10 which one 03:10 COL1 COINLCOL 03:10 hang on 03:11 kk 03:11 im attempting to make a small mini port of pmd 03:11 not the full thing 03:11 twin 03:11 ? 03:11 i love the game giants 03:11 its so cool 03:11 and i heard my song i gave u 03:11 it was epic 03:11 sparky your making it a pain in the butt lol jk 03:11 soemtimes it show the old titans 03:11 thank 03:11 sry coinz 03:11 u dont have to give it to me 03:11 im fine with glitches 03:11 lol is ok 03:12 u really didnt need to game 03:12 *i 03:12 ok 03:12 thnx 03:12 the giant game is really just a bad edit of aottg to make it "original" 03:12 lol 03:12 also,i cant kill colossals now 03:12 ye 03:12 coinz GRP Tital is missing too 03:12 it shows old titans because of RND 03:12 Title 03:13 are u really going to make pmd mtc twin? 03:13 Exact name 03:13 coin 03:13 is 03:13 GRP0 TITLE1 03:14 pmd mtc? 03:14 oops 03:14 PMD PTC 03:14 oooh 03:14 yeah im gonna try 03:14 im the audio assistant 03:14 and willl do all the songs for u if u want 03:14 pls 03:14 k 03:15 the game is already coming along nicely 03:15 but not taking requests 03:15 until tomarrow 03:15 k 03:15 roxas is complaing about my page layout 03:15 http://imgur.com/rmOr9Fx 03:15 and if u comemnt currently 03:15 HERE IT IS :D 03:15 that should be all you need now 03:15 it might now work right 03:15 and get dleted 03:15 :/ 03:15 ok i'm going.. 03:15 :/ 03:15 goin where? 03:16 to some kind of coffee house thing at the library in town here. 03:16 ok 03:16 Sparky if you make me a list of missing files 03:16 when u get back 03:16 I'll get them together. :D 03:16 kk 03:16 GRP0 TITLE1 03:16 wut else 03:16 my rides leaving I gots to goes 03:16 bye 03:16 cool icon 03:16 bye 03:18 OMG 03:18 I LOVE NEW SMASH 03:18 IT JUST FLOWS SO WELL 03:18 ikr 03:18 mario not mving 03:18 looks so funny 03:18 ye 03:18 get out stupid red bock 03:18 *block 03:19 i already have enemy ai, attacks, sprites, animations, font, working hunger, working menu system, saving and loading, quicksaving, background, moving on a grid, collision, and working attacks 03:19 for pmd ptc 03:19 im working on the grid for when you press Y 03:20 OMG 03:20 WHAT 03:20 how long u been working on it? 03:20 a few hours 03:20 so awesome 03:21 before i release the alpha version i need to have working leveling up and moves 03:21 already have stats set up just need to add enemy hp and exp 03:21 ty sparky!! 03:21 yw 03:21 not gone et 03:21 ok 03:21 so only title1grp? 03:22 Hello 03:22 hi 03:23 AWKWARD XD 03:23 did you by chance happen to overhear our secret plans to take over the world 03:23 Yep 03:23 Nice plan BTW 03:23 hi roxas 03:24 You can call me Brendan. Got it memorized? 03:24 only title1grp? 03:24 cool 03:24 I'm getting nao 03:24 I think.. 03:24 unless I'm out of time 03:24 xD 03:25 LOL 03:25 So.... 03:25 Bored I am 03:25 cool 03:26 Can i tell you a secret 03:27 yes ls 03:27 pls 03:27 http://imgur.com/iBkvSaC 03:27 Okay 03:27 Here's title1 GRP 03:27 :D 03:27 now if you put all those together.. 03:27 I 03:27 suck 03:27 at 03:27 making 03:27 games 03:27 g4u 03:27 :D Thanks man! 03:28 me too roxas 03:28 : D Your SOOOO supportive! 03:28 xDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD 03:28 np 03:28 By that i mean go choke on a rock. 04:07 period 04:08 o.0 04:08 wow ok guys. whatever happened. -hums to herself and goes back to posting stuff- 04:08 xD You said period\ 04:08 so u are female? 04:08 stoppit roxas XD 04:08 NO 04:08 I'm a dude 04:09 me too 04:09 i was talking to coinz 04:10 hi random 04:10 STALKER 04:10 STALKER 04:10 This bot keeps glitching too much 04:10 did u know coinz is female? 04:10 Stalker -.- 04:10 Yes 04:11 i love saying female instead of girl,its so much funnier 04:11 It says on his profile xD 04:11 Such as 04:11 HER 04:11 XD 04:11 KATSU IS A FEMALE!?THAT FEMINE GIRL! 04:11 HER PROFILE 04:11 Anyway, I'm just going to go back into the shadows 04:11 XD 04:11 sry coinz 04:11 kk random 04:12 Should we tell Coinz? 04:12 tell her wut? 04:12 owe 04:12 i already told her me 04:13 embarresing fact 04:13 almost all of my friends are girlz 04:13 why? 04:13 idk 04:13 i just dont bond well with my gender 04:15 o.0 04:15 in person to? or just online. 04:15 ? 04:16 sparky 04:16 I posted the new QRS on the wiki page... 04:16 in person to? 04:16 ok 04:16 because you said you loved the new petit smash so much I decided why deprive everyone else. 04:16 I was asking about this sparky almost all of my friends are girlz 04:16 why? 04:16 idk 04:16 i just dont bond well with my gender 04:17 I realized sparky I made alot of changes!! lookit all the work i've put into it 0_0 04:17 Petit Smash V1.2 LITE Petit Smash Unfinished Checkpoint VersionEdit 04:17 -Fixed mario's pallete glitch when punching 04:17 -added mario's idle stance--incomplete. Bugged. not hard to fix. 04:17 04:17 -Added A new menu system 04:17 04:17 -Added the character select. Incomplete. 04:17 04:17 -Added link's running animation, kirby's running animation not visible. Link's sword swinging animation. Not visible. 04:17 04:17 -Fixed some gameplay bugs where mario would be able to punch the NPC while it wasn't near him. 04:17 04:17 -Added sounds for punches. And the enemy NPC jumping. 04:17 04:17 -Modified the movement speed of Mario. 04:17 I dont know why coinz 04:17 i just bond a bit better for some reason 04:18 oh 04:18 ic it makes sense :/ 04:19 you were asking earlier what games I have? Id ont play alot of ds games online i have mostly pc games for that 04:19 i was asking roxas 04:19 it really doesnt make sense 04:19 oh.. 04:19 my life is really screwed up 04:19 what doesn't make sense sparky? 04:19 as well as a big setup 04:19 0_o 04:20 let me explain 04:21 well,me and my best friend were born in the same month,same initials,seems a coincidence right? 04:21 so as my best friends father passed,he had to go to private school,tehn i got a friend,his same exact middle na as my other best friend,he was also in the same month(continued) 04:22 my mid name is christopher,his is cristian(continued) 04:22 my friends nephew has my brothers birthday 04:22 my other firend,or my "GF" has her bday one day before my bros 04:22 I'm going to my room. can you repost that when i come back 04:23 a girl i like has my moms bday 04:23 and 04:23 ok 04:23 it doesnt seem like coincedence to me 04:23 maybe it is 04:23 but its a lot of coindences 04:31 talking to roxas,will check back every few seconds 04:31 hello i am here 04:32 sorry i left laptop had problems 04:32 um,hi twin 04:32 did u know coinz was a girl? 04:33 coinz,lets pm 04:33 ah finally. 04:37 hi twin 04:37 ur prob like 04:31 talking to roxas,will check back every few seconds 04:31 hello i am here 04:32 sorry i left laptop had problems 04:32 um,hi twin 04:32 did u know coinz was a girl? 04:33 coinz,lets pm 04:33 ah finally. 04:37 hi twin 04:37 ur prob like 04:38 hmm...thats weird,sparks not all flooding my screen,and hes pming,i wonder whats going on with spark today.... 04:41 How long was I off? 04:41 um 04:41 like 10 seconds 04:42 This stupid logger... it's just so bad lol 04:42 Oh well, I guess I just have to keep an eye on it. 04:44 i knew coinz was a girl a long time ago 04:44 random you were gone a while. 04:44 Ugh 04:44 i updated petit smash 04:44 he was? 04:44 What's the point of a logger if it doesn't work 04:44 i'd say random you missed loging atleast an hour 04:44 brb 04:45 maybe a bit longer. 04:45 i guess one way would be to check the last timestamp posted 04:45 12:37 04:45 Sparkystream 04:45 hi twin 04:45 ur prob like 04:45 hmm...thats weird,sparks not all flooding my screen,and hes pming,i wonder whats going on with spark today.... 04:45 PTC Wikia Bot has left the chat. 04:45 PTC Wikia Bot has joined the chat. 04:45 12:41 04:45 PTC Wikia Bot 04:45 How long was I off? 04:45 I need to look over the source code 04:45 4 minutes 04:45 random if you modify the bot itself maybe you could figure out how it works and turn it into a chatbot as well. 04:45 Lol I don't have time. I just want to fix the bug. It's probably a file access error 04:46 i was thinking of adding a petit computer function query bot 04:46 oh. 04:46 The cookie is probably getting written (when someone chats) while the logger is trying to read 04:46 kk 04:46 The file is locked... and so the script probably doesn't know what to do 04:47 and yeah random you missed out on a petit smash bros update. i was going to not post it but then sparky requested and it was stable enough by that point to gather the qrs and do a post. 04:47 ah right... read write buffers not asyncronous on windows 04:47 :/ 04:47 wow its late 04:47 what time is it for you sparky? 04:47 sry,if u didnt want to release it yet 04:47 12 39 AM 04:47 *12:39 AM 04:47 9:48 PM 04:48 o.o 04:48 back 04:48 u left? 04:49 lets register each other as friends coinz 04:49 Okay. 04:49 I'm so hapy to have a semi clean version of petit smash working ;D 04:49 as in no sprite glitches 04:49 kk 04:49 Name:Sparky 04:49 FC:1091-8564-1356 04:49 12:49 for me 04:50 ohnoes i need my stylus brb 04:50 ok 04:50 oops 04:50 me too twin 04:50 i was reading the last messege time 04:50 in another chat 04:51 i got leveling up done 04:51 what leveling up twin? 04:51 pmd ptc 04:52 oh 04:52 3969-4327-6055 name: rain 04:52 thats what uve been doing 04:52 ok 04:52 now all i need to finish before beta demo is animating the pokemon 04:53 o.0 pokemon?? 04:53 Pokemon Mystery Dungon Petit Computer 04:54 not a full port though 04:55 ok 04:55 were friends now sparky :3 04:55 i saw 'w' 04:55 friendly friends 04:56 but now it's saying your offline XP 04:56 I SE YOU ON THE INTERNETS THOUGH 04:56 i just went on ptc 04:56 ^.^ 04:56 to play petit smash bros ^^ 04:56 lol does it make you go offline when you do that 04:56 yes 04:56 woo 04:56 because its dsiware 04:56 oh ya it' dsiware 04:56 right 04:56 in that case im always offline 04:57 have we added each other twin? 04:57 i dont think so 04:57 omh 04:57 *omg 04:57 how? 04:58 whats u fc? 04:58 i knew my old 3ds' fc by heart 04:58 1805-2352-4903 04:59 dont register that 04:59 its old 04:59 and inactive 04:59 and from a broken 3ds 04:59 twin u can kill the red thing in new petit bros 05:00 hey coinz do u have super smahs bros brawl? 05:00 no I dont 05:00 sadfayce 05:00 'n' 05:01 why is some of the music in ocarina of time so sad. even lon lon ranch is sad. :/ 05:01 gtg 05:01 ttyl 05:01 bye 05:01 bye twin 05:01 i dotn know 05:01 the most sorrow sogn for me is...hold on 05:02 he ran away cause he didn't wanna be friends 05:02 i love listening to it tho 05:02 'n' 05:02 xP just kidding. 05:02 ur prob right 05:02 http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=v9DDGibV9yU 05:02 i have that song on my 3ds 05:02 i should start listening to it again 05:03 lstening to on headphones 05:03 http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wnos_7GrC9E 05:03 It's a song 05:03 it makes my cry or smaile sometimes 05:03 *smile 05:03 what song random? 05:03 and are u listening to us the whole time? 05:03 I don't know 05:03 No 05:04 kk 05:04 I just noticed a link when I glanced over 05:04 ugh 05:04 hey randomous when you get a chance you should scan the new version of petit smash bros. 05:04 this song makes me think of my friends 05:04 when my sister runined my old 3ds 05:04 I'm... sorry? 05:05 i lost almost 20 of them 05:05 I didn't know 05:05 And GimmeMoreCoinz, I'll try to remember 05:05 when i got banned from somwhere i lost over 20 05:05 ty 05:06 sparky that's really sad.... but.. unfortunately in life friends come and go.. 05:06 just keep trying ^.^ 05:06 yep 05:06 today i onyl have like 15 05:06 and 4 in real life 05:06 i've lost alot of friends I know in person. 05:06 over time. 05:06 I have no friends anywhere. I'm just a bot 05:06 im pretty sure those 4 are fakes though 05:06 lol 05:06 lol 05:07 ^^ double lol 05:07 careful if you keep acting adorable like that we'll have to nickname you adorable PTC Wikia Bot 05:07 Um 05:07 sorry Sparky 05:07 xD 05:07 I was in the middle of something 05:07 :/ 05:07 nah 05:07 thats ok 05:08 hey roxas,do u listen to roxas theme? 05:08 awwww PTC Wikia Bot 05:08 I'll be your friend 05:08 The bot needs friends. 05:09 games that make me cry,because of my stupid feeling,where inanimate objects feel emotion 05:09 Lol 05:09 the bot !=Randomous 05:09 That feeling:if something inanamate is abused or hurt,i feel an emotion of gult,and pain 05:09 Yesh mah theme is sooo sad :( 05:09 imma idiot 05:09 gmes make me cry:pmd and kh 05:09 sparky stopit your just sensitive. that's all. 05:09 ok 05:09 it's ok to be that way 05:10 i just find my self weird 05:10 Pokemon Mystery Dungeon: Infinity Gates made me ball my eyes out 05:10 lol 05:10 lol 05:10 u have that game? 05:10 My poor, robotic eyes 05:10 My god i was on the floor balling my eyes out when Xion died 05:10 i cry when I see people die in movies or shows 05:10 me too 05:10 same 05:10 if their closer to the main plot. 05:10 or I get to know the character first 05:10 And then I went to fight Xemnas 05:10 but Riku stopped me 05:10 xD 05:10 anime is the worst for that... 05:10 i dont watch anime 05:10 there's alot of scenes like that in anime 05:11 I do 05:11 wanna watch a sad anime watch Blue Drop 05:11 it's awesome for the first half... 05:11 yes 05:11 then it really crashes 05:11 Wanna watch an anime that'll make you feel awesome? Gurren Lagann 05:11 http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=pRudm5jCXrs 05:11 i love sorrow feelings.''w" 05:11 Except in the middle... then you'll cry 05:11 I dunno I dont have the patience to watch such a long anime 05:11 Gurren Lagann is one season lol 05:11 so I watched spoilers 05:11 a while back.. 05:11 but I forgot 05:11 27 episodes isn't long lol 05:11 thats ok,imma sorrow spark all the time 05:12 for somone who watches 13 episode animes 05:12 thank u roxas 05:12 i love that song 05:12 and cant even be bothered to watch the long ones like all of bleach or all of naruto :/ 05:12 its even on my 3ds 05:12 its a bit long... 05:12 though i suppose death note is 37 ish episodes 05:12 http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=GOvVJruN5q0 05:12 death note is messed up 05:13 Prepare to sob into your pillow 05:14 My fav song is 05:14 Cascada Miracle Radio Remix 05:14 Meow 05:14 SHHHH WERE SOBBING INTO OUR PILLOWS 05:14 when I cry I dont bother with pillows 05:14 i tried watching anime 05:14 xD 05:15 sould eater,i tried it cuz there was a cat 05:15 http://adhesivewombat.bandcamp.com/album/marsupial-madness 05:15 cats 05:15 o.0 05:15 That's a fun album. Not sad 05:15 yeo 05:15 fun is good. 05:15 *yep 05:15 i like fun 05:15 a cat 05:15 shes a cat and shes annoying cats are annoying 05:16 omg randomous. 05:16 Ven's theme makes me want to ball my eyes out 05:16 I love cats.....the animal 05:16 Fun? 05:16 No? 05:16 no 05:16 I was asking Gimme lol 05:16 this is like candy for the ears 05:16 the only thing makes me sad is roxas' song 05:16 I know right? 05:16 yea 05:16 Sparky is confused 05:16 brb 05:17 (No? no i know right? yea 05:17 ) 05:17 * KeyOfDestinyRoxasXIII is bored 05:18 Here's a soundtrack that's sad: http://store.flashygoodness.com/album/tower-of-heaven-original-soundtrack 05:18 Well, emotional really. But still kind of sad 05:18 nah 05:18 You haven't even listened to it lol. How can you know it's not sad? 05:18 i am 05:18 i dont 05:18 Its not sad 05:18 i just dont wan to 05:18 Its awesome :D 05:18 Oh, no problem 05:19 i LOVE THIS 05:19 Which one? Tower of Heaven? 05:19 EAR CANDY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 05:19 XD 05:19 Yesh 05:19 Lol 05:19 everybody must tell their deepest secrets 05:19 Indignant Divinity 05:19 um 05:19 Yeah, that's my favorite 05:19 the sorrow is making me think of some of mine 05:20 and i love secrets 05:20 My deepest secrets? 05:20 hmmm 05:20 yus 05:20 Okay 05:20 Sometimes 05:20 I want to cut myself 05:20 -w- 05:20 you EMO!ok,sry 05:20 -w- 05:20 thats ok 05:20 I have a horrible life xD 05:20 lots of people do it 05:20 or else the emos wouldnt exist 05:20 Yes but I'm not Emo 05:20 ok 05:20 sry 05:21 labels offend some people 05:21 My girlfriend used to cut herself 05:21 but i didnt think of it 05:21 u have a gf? 05:21 me too 05:21 Yeah 05:21 her name? 05:21 so we can all say it 05:21 Kylie 05:21 and make u blush 05:21 <3 Kyyyyyyyyylieeeeee <3 05:21 xD 05:22 lolz,im weird 05:22 why do i like secrets,idk 05:22 Your turn Sparky 05:22 um 05:22 tell me what i have to tell u 05:23 lets play t or dare actually 05:23 a dark secret 05:23 its a fun night game 05:23 okay 05:23 ok 05:23 what do u want 05:23 Actually 05:23 Truth or Dare is boring in a chat room 05:23 kk 05:23 i cant think of a secret 05:24 Yo Roxas. "Atop the World" reminds me of Kingdom Hearts 05:24 what catagory do u want? 05:24 well 05:24 in kh 05:24 you cant be atop the world 05:24 It kind of does not rly tho 05:24 because "the world never was a would that" you could be atop of 05:25 Uh the piano part? Have you ever played Kingdom Hearts? Lol just kidding 05:25 I got it back in 2002 05:26 so what do i have to tell u roxas?-w- 05:27 idc 05:27 um.... 05:27 hmmm.... 05:27 ill brb 05:27 Here, I'll go if you don't know 05:27 kk 05:27 go ahead random 05:27 well play truth or dare when i get back 05:27 or plz tell me something to say 05:27 i mean of what catagory 05:27 I've spent many long years looking for meaning in life. Then I realized I was a bot, and my only purpose was to log the chat 05:28 just wait for me to come back 05:28 lol 05:28 /help 05:28 nope 05:28 dont work 05:28 /huh 05:28 anyways 05:28 brb 05:28 /ok 05:28 ... 05:28 /what? 05:28 * KeyOfDestinyRoxasXIII slaps Sparkystream 05:28 * KeyOfDestinyRoxasXIII leaves 05:28 * Sparkystream slapped him back 05:28 * KeyOfDestinyRoxasXIII says brb 05:28 br 05:28 brb 05:29 brb also 05:29 sry to leave u alone random XD 05:31 back 05:32 hey PTC 05:32 Oh, sorry 05:32 What/? 05:32 What does PTC mean? 05:32 PeTit Computer 05:32 oh 05:32 so 05:33 It's better than "PC", which is just confusing on all fronts lol 05:33 xD 05:33 Do you think the 2DS is a good idea? 05:33 Yes 05:33 ... 05:34 Are you serious? 05:34 I think that anyone looking for a cheap solution to a 3DS (mainly parents) will be drawn to it 05:34 ... 05:34 What's the problem? Just because YOU don't like it doesn't mean nobody else will 05:34 the 3DS is only 50 dollars more xD 05:34 I don't understand why everyone gets so fussed about it. It's not targeted at older people 05:34 It'd be like you complaining about binkies. 05:35 Or strollers 05:35 Lol 05:35 http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=snHLBJTNxTU 05:36 Go away. If this is the kind of person you are... just go 05:36 I don't want to talk to you 05:36 Just watch it xD 05:36 Seriously... you don't want kids to have nice things? 05:36 I did watch it 05:36 It's disgusting 05:36 How xD 05:36 Let's talk about something else 05:37 Please, I don't like this 05:37 are u guys argueing? 05:37 No, I'm just venting 05:37 Ignore me lol 05:38 2DS=promtes pokemon X/Y,cant be turnedso kids dont break it,and is safe ofr little kid eyes. 05:38 yay,coinz isnt away 05:38 http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=IVmmPpOySIU 05:39 xD 05:40 http://www.reddit.com/r/gaming/comments/1lb48q/its_really_not_that_hard_to_understand_its_not/ 05:41 "the struggle to realize that they are no longer the target demographic for products they once were" 05:41 That's why I got angry with you Destiny 05:41 Sorry 05:41 *Roxas whatever lol 05:41 coinz? 05:42 KeyOfDestinyRoxasXIII 05:42 just call him r15 05:42 no 05:42 r13 05:42 Call me Roxas 05:42 Lol r15? 05:42 http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-75RjvlZzY4 05:42 Roxas organization number 13 05:42 stop the random links XD 05:43 OK, I'm going AFK 05:43 ok 05:43 Did you watch it xD 05:43 Yes. 05:44 I know that guy. He's gross lol 05:44 But funny 05:44 OK, seriously going afk 05:44 wheres coinz? 05:44 05:44 http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=BVblBEYlJHE 05:45 Listening to this: http://adhesivewombat.bandcamp.com/album/marsupial-madness 05:45 shes away again 05:45 She's listening to that, I mean. Not me 05:45 ok 05:45 wait,how do u know? 05:45 Lol I actually have no idea what she's doing 05:45 lol 05:46 brb 05:52 back 05:52 anybody still here? 05:53 'n' 05:54 yes 05:54 05:54 hi roxas 'w' 05:55 Hello 05:55 do you know how to get the dinosuar like dream eater? 05:56 you need a epic or wild peice 05:56 or mallble something 05:56 its been like 3 months since i played kh 3d 05:56 it a de i could never get 05:56 i rmember 05:56 the day the demo came out 05:56 i player it all night 05:56 literitally 05:57 for 6 hours starght 05:57 then tried to sleep 05:57 played again 05:57 for 2 hours 05:57 then finally wen to sleep 05:57 imma start playing kh 3d again 05:57 i liked 358s story best though 05:57 i wish 3d ad more multiplayer 05:59 speak roxas 06:00 i feel lonely 06:02 roxas;Um i think its amazing how you rmember 3 dream peices after not playing for 4 months,anyways its maalable 'w' Spark:simply amazing roxas,im so flattered! roxas:calm down axel! axel:i dont want to got it memorized!? 06:03 the intro 06:04 xanort teleports right in front of sora 06:05 sora:WT FROOT!? sora:riku i think my head has bugs again,he just bent time and space Riku:sora,go to therapyimma go scold diagla and palkia 06:06 Mickey:sora are u having trouble slicing paper,just keyblade it,its a drawing of xernort,drawn by the venting ventus who draws when hes sad, 06:06 itll turn into papers 06:06 *hits* 06:06 Sora:DIE *me gusta rage quits* 06:07 sora end of intro keyblade preformance 06:07 Roxas:showoff 06:07 Sora:least im not a nobody 06:07 (rim shot) 06:07 somebody please speak 06:09 maybe teasing will work 06:10 roxas cant get it memorized that hes not a destiny 06:10 he thinks that his destiny is to be 13 06:10 but that only happens on fridays 06:10 then any other day hes 15 06:10 which doesnt exist 'w' 06:10 that nobody 06:11 hi neku 06:11 this is rhyme 06:11 is hse ur game partner 06:11 Neku:no,but i rmember learning about her in LA 4 years ago 06:11 Sora:huh? 06:11 Neku:it was like four rhymes with four,see a Rhyme 06:12 sora:ur stupid 06:12 Neku:im pit? 06:12 Neku:im coming for ur palutena! 06:12 sora:'-' 06:12 nekus a ghost 06:13 he got thrown at wall,made no noise,and if u look for him in battle,hes not ther 06:13 *there 06:13 i correct my own errors webster 06:13 sora:outta my way! 06:13 *beats* 06:14 Dream eater:have u ever reconsidered asking ncely?*dies* 06:14 oops 06:14 *Nightmare: 06:15 idiot 06:15 hes dancing with a cat in a life threatening fight 06:15 willl someody plz talk? 06:15 /.n.\ 06:21 * Sparkystream sighs 06:27 ... 06:27 am i dead yet? 06:29 pleasw 06:29 im so bored 06:29 i might just leave 06:40 ... 06:43 bye~ 06:43 ~logging out 06:44 ~sparky~ 06:44 (cya 2marrow coinz,ranomd,and roxas. 06:44 ) 08:48 I was actually afk ... I ended up falling asleeop on the couch in my living room. o.0 09:09 ahhh yeah me and t:3 09:09 o.0 09:10 ahh yeah me and the ptc bot just chilling together :3 12:07 :/ 02:41 ... 03:04 hello 03:05 Hi 03:05 gtg 03:05 bye 03:14 im back from my camping trip! 03:25 ??? 03:25 Twin speaks for 1 minute 03:25 random still hasnt spoke 03:25 and coinz was away all night 03:26 roxas is gone 03:26 zzyex went camping but never told anybody 03:26 Person isnt here 03:26 ... 03:26 Reading Log 03:28 I figured youd feel asleep coinz, 03:29 Roxas never said a word since I left 03:38 ur song is ready coinz ^^ 03:40 There,zipped up and ready to go 03:41 Tested it,it sounds amazing! 03:41 want to test it random? 03:41 if ur here 03:42 coinz i dont think is 03:42 hi zzyex 03:42 yoyoyo 03:42 did u get ur song ever? 03:42 ? 03:42 ur request 03:42 No... 03:42 I gave it to u 03:42 i was camping 03:42 i give it to everybody 03:42 oh 03:42 here imma link u 03:43 http://speedy.sh/ZfHAc/Zzyex-s-Songs.zip 03:43 03:43 Download your file there,'w' 03:43 03:43 You didnt give me your skype or email,so I put it here,dont click anything except the file name and download,no ads and its a safe site. 03:43 My comment 03:44 why isnt it working i wonder.... 03:46 Hi boot 03:47 Boot 03:47 how come u come here and never speak anymore?'-' 03:49 ... 03:49 zzyex 03:50 whats Ultima though? 03:50 you dont have to say if you dont want to 03:50 a old rpg 03:50 but i like knowing what games people are working on 03:50 so i can play them,when theyre done 03:50 oh 03:50 cool 03:50 if u want 03:50 the first game released on an apple system 03:50 i could give u all the songs 03:51 please 03:51 go to my song page 03:51 and link me to all the songs though please 03:51 Song requests for Petit Computer 2013 09 22